


The Diary Of A Boy In Love

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babies, Community: comment_fic, Cutesy, Egg Laying, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Silly, Sweet, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; author's choice, author's choice, blue grass and green sky</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Diary Of A Boy In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



In their world of love and joy, everything is Topsy-Turvy. Up is down, right is left, and the sun cries rain while the clouds shine sunny rays of golden light. The grass is blue and the sky is green, whimpers are giggles and giggles are snickering laughter of bubbly happiness. 

There is nothing like a sunny day in the month of June to chase away the gloom of chilly winter. Under a cherry tree in a field of Blue bonnet, Castiel snuggles a tiny bit closer to Dean and lays his head on his chest, sighing peacefully and smiling as Dean ran his fingers through his short dark hair. Dean kissed his lover’s cheek, whispering “I love you, Cas.”

His soul mate doesn’t speak, but instead smiles brightly, his baby blue eyes twinkle brightly, and blushes rosy red. In a world all their own, there are no demons nor monsters or nightmarish creatures. All that remains is pure happiness as their hearts beat a song of loving joy. 

Months later a little bundle of joy surprised the hunter. While Dean gazes at the little white egg speckled with tiny gray spots nestled in the homemade nest, only one thought comes to his mind. He is screwed… and not in a good way. He doesn’t know what to say or how to respond, he’s shocked to say the least, and all he can think about is the events that resulted in his current situation. 

It was a night of drunken sex with way too much tequila. It was sloppy kisses and hands gripping smooth warm skin, the angel begging to be fucked and Dean too tipsy to resist. It was rushed and sloppy lovemaking, their bodies writhing in wild pleasure, both men too caught up in the bliss to stop and think about the potential consequences. A baby wasn’t in the cards and Dean sure as Hell never expected to be a father. Yet now, as he gently picks up the egg and cradles it tenderly in his palms, as Castiel leans in to rest his head on his shoulder and sighs blissfully, Dean feels a burst of love and joy, and pride for their child. 

Everything just might turn out all right. After all, the best gifts in life are surprises. 

And a good surprise indeed it was. The day their little bundle of joy hatched was the best day of his life, and now—months later—his heart is still filled with joy. 

The night sky was sparking with twinkling star, and they looked like beautiful diamonds. It was such a peaceful evening—the winds were calm and the air was cool without being overly chilly. Dean and Castiel sat on the hood of the Impala, star gazing. Lilly cooed softly and Dean shifted her in his arms, cradling her tiny body against his chest. She was a small sweet buddle of preciousness, and Dean held his daughter tenderly in his arms. Castiel grinned at her then he playfully tapped her on the nose, chuckling when she giggled joyfully. 

“Look at all the pretty stars, Lilly,” Castiel whispered softly, voice warm and loving. The baby squirmed ever so slightly and giggled with a delighted squeal of joy, her tiny hand wrapped around Dean’s thumb. Castiel and Dean gazed up at the starry night sky, and they caught a glimpse of a stunning shooting star. 

“Make a wish, Dean.” 

“I don’t need too, Cas.” Dean looked at his husband, a tender, fond smile on his lips. “I have everything I want right here.” 

Castiel smiled brightly and leaned in to kiss Dean, one hand on his lover’s cheek and the other caressing Lilly’s fuzzy, soft head. For the rest of the night, the family sat out under the stars, enjoying the warmth of happiness. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/625892.html?thread=85959140#t85959140)


End file.
